


All these damn kids

by thefandombook



Series: All This Damn Love Universe [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Babies, Cussing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pregnant Stiles, Rebuilt Hale House, mention of kate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombook/pseuds/thefandombook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are mates and have been for a while and when they finally got over themselves and got together everyone in the pack was happier. Six years later the mates are living together in the fixed Hale house they're fully mated and very happy. But they are living in a house with all these damn kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At the Hale house Derek and Stiles were in bed laid out side by side. It was an early Saturday morning and Stiles forgot to shut the blinds completely and sun light was peaking through the window which woke up Derek. 

"Stiles shut the blinds," Derek said in a tired voice

Stiles groaned "Nooo, you do it." 

Derek growled at him impatiently. "Stiles I swear to god-"

"FINE! stop being a little bitch about it."

Derek raised his head a little to look at his mate and rolled his eyes as Stiles closed the blinds blocking that annoying beam of sunlight from further entering the room. 

"Thank you."

"Shut up and go the fuck back to sleep," Stiles grumpily said he hated waking up in the morning.

And then they fell back to sleep peacefully for a good 5 minutes before Scott ran up to their door an started knocking.

"DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOW MAN."

Stiles and Derek groaned at the same time.

"LORD JESUS WHY," Stiles questioned the heavens who clearly had done him wrong.

"I told you we shouldn't have let him watch _Frozen_  ."

"COME ON LET'S GO AND PLAY."

"Shut up, Derek," Stiles said knowing his mate was right.

Derek got up and opened the door to Scott and said in a clam voice "What do you want, Scott?"

"FOOD."

"I'll make breakfast in a second and if you keep sing that dumb song whenever you knock on our door I'm burning your DVD!"

"We used to be best buddies but now we're not I wish you tell me wwwhhhhhyyy?"

"Scott I don't have to feed you ya know?"

"No no no I'm sorry please make breakfast. Erica is getting inpatient and she said she'll cook if you don't, and she'll burn  _EVERYTHING."_

With a sigh Stiles kissed Derek on the cheek on got up to cook for all his damn kids, as he walked into the kitchen he wondered to himself how 7 grown supernatural creatures and a hunter could act so childish. Stiles felt like the pack mom it was both rewarding and annoying. 

That was his final thought before he walked into the kitchen just in time to see Erica about to touch the stove.

"I love you honey but don't you dare," Stiles said as he placed his hands on the she-wolf's shoulders and directed her to her place at the table.

"Buutt Stiles I'm HUNGARY and you took too long."

"Sorry sweetie," Stiles said as prepared breakfast for the pack. "But as you should know if I don't cook then Boyd does it's a official rule or whatever."

"Boyd is still sleeping," Erica said with a pout 

"Still?!?" Stiles asked incredulously.

Erica nodded and with that Jackson entered the room Lydia shortly followed.

"Wow Erica you must of really worn him out." Jackson said chuckling he had a serious case of bed head which Lydia was trying to smooth.

Erica blushed and looked down, Stiles gasped "Jackson no sexual innuendos before breakfast."

"Sorry Mama Stiles," 

With a roll of his eyes Stiles set the table and waited for his mate to finish showering and getting dressed, Boyd woke up and was at he table. Derek came behind Stiles when he was deeply engrossed into his work and wrapped his arms around him. 

"Hello, good morning," Derek greeted his mate nuzzled into Stiles neck.

Stiles giggled "Morning babe, breakfast is ready."

"Praise the Lord," Scott said 

"Well aren't you too adorable?" Commented Peter as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Thanks Peter," responded Stiles responded not caring if the compliment was genuine or not. "Eat up, kiddos."

*                                                     *                                                             *

After breakfast Stiles had to go, Denton was teaching him to control his magic. When he to the vet's office he didn't expect for the Doctor it be waiting for him book less. 

"What's up doc?" Stiles asked doing his best Bugs Bunny impression.

"Stiles umm have you and Derek fully mated yet?"

Stiles blushed at the question and stammered a quick "Y-yes."

"I"m sorry to embarrass you but seem to be well you are slowly getting larger an I fear you might be pregnant."

"Maybe I'm just getting fat okay," Stiles said in denial.

"I'm sure your not because I can sense the life force of another being dwelling inside you, but it's very young so you are not giving out pheromones yet so the wolfs won't notice yet for a week or so."

"Okay while I," Stiles was not expecting that news he both shocked and happy he could give Derek the family he deserved, he need to sit down so he found a chair and did so. "How is  that even possible?"

"Well I thought Derek would have told you that Alphas are capable of making offspring with ether sex."

"Wait, Derek knew this could happen all along?"

"Yes."

Stiles was _LIVID_ how dare Derek not tell him this. He had no right what so ever there was no limit of Stiles' anger at that moment he need to speak to his dumb-ass of a mate.

"Sorry, Doc I need to go."

"Don't be too hard on him," Denton said as Stiles got his stuff and walked back to his jeep.

*                                          *                                                                                    *

When Stiles got home he was still mad he texted everyone in the pack to stay away from the Hale House for the rest of the day so when Derek got home fro the auto shop where he owned and worked at he already knew was in big trouble.

"Honey, I'm home," Derek said nervously.

"Hello Jackass," Stiles said barely keeping calm anger rolled off him in waves.

"Stiles what did I do?"

"I learned something new today, apparently an alpha can produce offspring with ether sex did you know that asshole?" 

"Yes-"  
  


"Ugh fuck you," Stiles said turning his back suddenly unable to hold back tears. Maybe Derek didn't tell him because he didn't want a family with him? Or maybe Derek didn't trust him? Stiles always knew Derek was too good for him.

"I didn't tell you because it's extremely rare for even an alpha to get a male pregnant and I didn't want to get you're hopes up and crush them them if we weren't able to get you pregnant," Derek said as he walked towards Stiles and turned his mate to face him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," the Alpha said wiping Stiles tears.

"Oh come here," Stiles said as he pulled Derek for a kiss.

When they pulled apart Stiles whispered "You should have told I nearly fainted when Denton told me I was pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!?"

Stiles chuckled "Surprise bitch."  

 

 


	2. Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy I thought why not add an epilogue so comment if you like.
> 
> Derek and Stiles great parents and are silliest people ever like God! It's a year later and Laura can't let people sleep.

_Oh my god.. How the hell? Did she poop AGAIN?Seriously how much fucking shit does a baby have within them at three in the morning?!?_ Stiles thought to himself as awoke once more to the sound of crying from baby Laura's room.

As he got up to take of her he leaned over to Derek's ear and said "You are NEVER fucking me again."

"At the rate we wouldn't even have the time to," Derek murmured sleepily and turn back into his pillow.

Stiles groaned as he made his way to the room that his little bundle of sexless joy was occupying. Laura was fussing in her bed once again, she was all red faced and he nose was running her mouth was open screaming in fury.

"What's wrong baby girl has the world done fucked you up? Do you miss living inside me? It's pretty awesome in there judging by the noises your father makes when his is there," Stiles said as he was checking her diaper. Nope, it was clean then tried to burp her until he heard a little belch and a yawn. Oh praise the Lord she finally going to sleep again, Stiles prayed to the powers that might be that she stayed that way. He cleaned her up and when it was safe he put her back in her crib and returned to his mate.

"Next time it's your turn, Darling," Stiles said entering their bed exhausted. Derek gave him a quick apologetic kiss on the lips, feeling bad that he put his lovely mate through this.

"Stiles-" Derek started but he was interrupted 

"Shut up, I love her and I love you. Don't be sorry I love our big family with all our damn kids, okay? Sleep time."

Derek smiled and thought about how far he has come from a big family to none, to a even bigger one. One with those sad teenagers he turned into were wolfs: Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Boyd and Issac not forgetting the only family he had left from after the fire, Peter who turned Scott who fell in love with Allison and had his beautiful, sarcastic ADHD ridden mate as a best friend. Derek can truly say now that he was happy and he hadn't felt that way in far far far too long. Katie Argent had taken a lot from him but this she couldn't touch with a twenty foot pole. The happy couple slept until Derek heard Scott run across the hall and was about to knock at the door with his singing voice at the the ready. Derek was read for him and opened the the door before Scott had a chance to ruin Stiles' morning.

"I'm doing this for you okay, do NOT wake up Stiles," Derek said warning tone.

"But Erica.."

"I know I'll take care of breakfast. Go tell Erica not to touch a thing,"

Scott took this and ran quietly down the stairs and told the others the news. So with one last look at his sleeping mate he went to join his pack downstairs and allowed Stiles precious hours of sleep as a thank you for making his life whole again.

"Hope you guys like cereal."

 

 

 


End file.
